starfleet_astraeusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
Ranks Description ; ; Admirality ⚪ - ⚪⚪ - ⚪⚪⚪ - ⚪⚪⚪⚪ : Senior to Starship captains and consist of Commodore, Rear-Admiral, Vice-Admirals and Admirals. These are staff officers usually assigned to Starfleet HQ although there have been instances when members have held a command of a starship or starbase ; Captain ⚪⚪⚪⚪ : The most senior regular line rank in Starfleet. It was most often held by starship and starbase commanders, as well as adjutants and executives serving beneath admirals. This rank was usually considered a big transition, because it was often the first rank in which officers ran a base of operation (for example, a starship) more or less by themselves. The equivalent ground forces rank to Starfleet captain was colonel. It should also be noted that there are rare cases of officers holding the captain's rank serving as other than the commanding officer of starship. ; Commander ⚪⚪⚪ : The Starfleet line rank immediately inferior to captain. Typical assignments at this rank included executive officer of larger vessels such as the Galaxy- and Sovereign-class, space station commander and commanding officer of smaller vessels. The rank of commander was also available to chief medical officers and ship counselors who passed the Bridge Officer's Test. An officer who held the rank of commander was expected to be able to assume command of a starship should the situation call for it. ; Lieutenant Commander ⚫⚪⚪ : The Starfleet line rank immediately inferior to commander. Officers with this rank typically held positions as senior department heads on larger vessels such as the Galaxy- and Sovereign-class ships, or serve as the executive officer of smaller or older vessels. On most starships, the second officer held this rank. In some rare cases, a lieutenant commander could also serve as the commanding officer of a smaller vessel. ; Lieutenant ⚪⚪ : The Starfleet line rank immediately inferior to lieutenant commander. Officers at this rank typically had some command experience, and were occasionally appointed department heads on starships. Typically they were shift commanders in a department under a lieutenant commander; for example, a lieutenant commander would be chief of engineering and commander of A shift, and there would be a B and a C shift, each under a lieutenant. Additionally, some advanced Starfleet training programs, such as Advanced Tactical Training, commissioned their graduates at this rank. : : ; Lieutenant junior grade ⚫⚪ : The Starfleet line rank immediately inferior to lieutenant. Officers at this rank typically held support positions on starships and starbases. At this rank, they had begun to prove their ability to perform acceptably in Starfleet, and typically began to take on more senior roles in command situations. Typical posts at this rank were conn officer, communications officer, or second officer of a shift (see lieutenant). It was also the rank bestowed on medical doctors and counselors (but not nurses) upon completion of their studies and training at Starfleet Medical Academy or elsewhere. ; Ensign ⚪ : The most junior Starfleet line rank. It was the rank bestowed on newly-commissioned officers when they graduated from Starfleet Academy. Ensigns typically began their careers as the most junior officers in the department of their chosen specialty. Ensigns who had distinguished themselves in their academy class or on duty could be given posts as main-shift bridge officers. ; Midshipman ⚫ : A midshipman is an undergraduate student in training to be a commissioned officer. Progression Notes Promotion Criteria is based on TIme in Grade and the following; *Group activity attendance *Being helpful and offering leadership to subordinates *Setting a good example in your actions and appearance *Loyalty to the group *"Be" a Starfleet Officer *Time in Grade = Avg 3 months although this can be wavered by the Admiralty Review Board Rank Progression Any TiG and Requirments can be bypassed by the discretion of the Senior staff in a unanimous vote.